Newburgh Issue 2
Little Red Riding Hood is the second episode of Newburgh, it is to be written by Nathan Plot Blurb= Kyle bumps into a strange girl who wants him to sign a petition to keep the school under more surveillance, and he finds out about a missing girl - Victoria. Meanwhile, Nathan deals with constantly being harassed by her friends, until something happens to one of them. |-| Story = Kyle's POV Courtyard - After School What was that power? Am I dreaming or am I high? Jesus, maybe I should just go back to my dorm for today... I begin to walk over the grass of the Courtyard, there were students sitting on their jackets on the grass, talking and laughing as I wandered by, ignored by every single one of them. Maybe I should talk to someone. Just as that though popped into my mind, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. "Hey Kyle..." A dull and dreary voice can be heard from behind me as a turn round to see a heavier girl with glasses. She's wearing hoop earrings and a denim jacket. "Would you sign this petition?" She looks at me, completely melancholic and bored out of her mind. "U-uh... I guess? What is it for?" I raise an eyebrow at her as she stares at me, expressionless. "We're petitioning to get a security guard for the school, with the false fire alarm, rumours of a student with a gun and the missing girl, The school isn't a safe place any more. We'd like to keep it that way." She pops the gum that she is chewing. "Missing girl?" I've never heard of a 'missing girl' before... Maybe I'm living under a rock... "You haven't seen the posters all around the school campus? Her name's Victoria... It's a shame, but we can't help her now. She's gone. But we can prevent it from happening again. Would you sign?" I reach out my hand without second-guessing and grab the pen, signing the petition with it, despite how non-passionate she seemed. "Thanks dude..." She ponders off in another direction. Maybe I should talk to more people. I notice the weird stoner kids hanging out near the parking lot and head over there. The closer I get, The more I hone in to their conversation, I mean, no one hates me except Lily, and everyone knows my name, they just don't talk to me so it should be okay to talk to them, right? Parking Lot "No, no, no Pokemon is the best game - It's literally my childhood, dude!" Zack begins to shout. "Man, you're way off, Animal Crossing is the shit!" Chris begins to argue "Dude, that game's for fucking seven year-olds!" "Fuck you, It's the best game ever." Nathan stands up and pushed Zack, standing in between them. "Both of you shut the fuck up. The games are both shi--" Nathan looks over at me and stops mid-sentence, staring at me. To my surprise, she smiles at me and invites me over. This really is a strange day. As I walk towards them my palms begin to get sweaty, and I get nervous. "U-uh, hey guys..." Zack jumps in front of my vision. "Okay, so, Kyle. Riddle me this, which game is better? Animal Crossing or Pokemon?" Zack stares at me in anticipation. "Pokemon, without a doubt." Chris scowls at us. "You people have shit taste." Nathan and Noah sit on the wall, Noah is smoking a cigarette and Nathan is staring back, annoyed. "Will both of you shut your fucking mouths? You're pissing me off." Nathan rolls her eyes. "What the hell is your problem today?" Zack snaps back. Noah stands up to him, towering above Zack. Noah was about 6'5, and quite cute for a weird skater, stoner kid. He looked down at Zack, who was about my height, looking intently at him, almost filled with anger. Zack took a step back as Chris leaned over and whispered to me. "Noah's really protective of Nathan, We have no idea why though... Nathan could easily kick Zack's ass." We laugh quietly as Noah walks back to the wall, and takes another cigarette out of his pocket. Nathan snatches the cigarette from his hand and puts back in his pocket. "I'm gonna go now, You've had enough to smoke today, Noah." She stands up and begins to walk away, her chunky boots clacking against the ground. She's a strange one. I turn and face the three of them. "I should probably go now too, I'm feeling quite ill." Noah salutes me as Zack pats my back. "See you later, dude." I was just glad to get away from the smell of weed. Front of Boy's Dormitories I start to head to my dorm, The girls and boys dorm are separate. The boys dorms are further away than the girls, and it's forbidden to sleep in someone else's dorm for the night, but everyone does it anyway, because no one can stop them. I arrive to my dorm to see that Lily and her bitches are sitting on the steps, blocking my way. Probably waiting for their shagging wagons. "Oh hey there, looks like Victoria Pork chop Parker's trying to get into her room. Try auditioning for Drag race another time, babe. Maybe you can join the ugly tranny Nathan? I'm sure you two would make an amazing duo drag act. Now if you don't mind - Go fuck yourself." She waves her hand at me, telling me to go away. What a fucking bitch. I'll show her. I walk pass the janitor, who is sweeping the leaves on the ground and turn the sprinkler up to it's highest, soaking her, but before she stands up, a flock of birds start to poo all over the place in front of her, giving me an idea. I reverse time, back to before I turned on the sprinklers and time it perfectly. I turn the sprinklers on and she stands up just as the birds take a crap all over her and her friends - score! That'll teach that fucking bitch. "OMAIGAWSH YOU GUYS, GO GET ME A TOWEL UGHHH!!" Lily begins to scream as Kari and Honey run up stairs to grab a towel from her mouth-date, Aiden's room. She takes a seat on the steps and stares at the ground as I walk towards her. "Come to laugh at me, Pork chop?" I look at her - a broken man. Sad, really. "Oh, never. I just came to see if the Japanese bird shit facial is going well for you." I smile back at her sarcastically. "Ha fucking ha, who the fuck do you think you are? You're a piece of shit nobody, honey. No wonder no one talks to you, freak." She scoffs and looks away from me. "Lily... I'm sorry that happened to you." Lily just scoffs again. "You're a really good photographer, there's something very Annie Leibovitz-esque about your photographs." I smile back at her. "Oh... Thanks, Pork chop, She's one of my heroes... I hope these bitches come back with towel before I fucking slit their throats open. KARI! HONEY! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" She starts to scream up stairs. Typical Lily. She moves aside to let me past and I continue up stairs, and towards my Dorm room. Of course, as usual, Mine is the one at the very end, second floor up. The first room on the right belongs to a strange guy named Matt. He always looks so intense, but he's constantly hyper-active and... basically crazy. He's fun, though. The first dorm on the left belongs to Joe. He never comes out of there. He hasn't actually been to class in about four months... I wonder what's going on with him? Second on the left belongs to Noah, The one who was with Nathan and the others. He's a cool guy, but he only really talks to Nathan. We also have Adam on this floor. He's awesome. He's a really good guitar player and has a great singing voice, but he tends to play it at three in the morning when everyone is trying to sleep. Sadly, we always have those ass holes that live in the dorms - In this case, they live in the form of Aiden and Marshall. They're dick heads. They like to bully and piss off other people. I avoid them at all costs. The only other person who lives here is Tim, but he's always out, partying. He hangs with the 'Kyler crowd' a bunch of rich snobs who think they're better than everyone - but Tim isn't like that. He's nice. And I finally reach my room, I open the door and I can feel the cold pour out and run over my skin, leaving goosebumps across my body. I left my fucking window open, again. Ugh. I suddenly get a text on my phone - this time, It isn't from my parents. I need my pen drive by the way, Could you bring it to me? it read. It's from the one person in this world I can trust - my best friend. Marcy. She's hilarious, and she's always there for me. I better grab my pen drive and head to the parking lot and give it to her. Parking Lot Kyle's POV I hand Marcy her pen drive and she takes it out of my hand, then hugs me. I hear a voice from behind. "Hey!" I turn to see Nadia looking back. "Kyle can I talk to you?" Without letting me answer she drags me off, and Marcy stays back there. "It's about the kid with the gun..." The Next Day - Saturday Nathan's POV As I just finish getting dressed, my phone starts to vibrate. It's been doing that all fucking morning. I wish people would just stop texting me, fucking hell. I pick up my phone. Three messages from Adam, four from Noah, six from Chris, two from Yue... The list is literally endless. I wish people would piss off. I start to answer them all. Yue: Stop texting me about your sexual frustration, I know your girlfriend won't have sex with you, NOT. MY. PROBLEM. Adam: Come by my dorm and pick up your CD later. Chris: No, I don't have your weed. Zack probably smoked all of it. Noah: Meet me later? I close my phone, putting back down on my table, just as someone knocks at my door. I slowly open it, and peer through the crack of the door. "Hey... It's Sydney." I unlock the chain on the door and invite her in. "Could I borrow your pen drive to watch Orange Is The New Black? I wasn't done with the series yet." She smiles at me, She's always so full of life and energy, I mean, she is a cheerleader. Very stereotypically so. "Uhh, yeah, Why not." I eject the pen drive from my laptop and hand it to her. "Oh, by the way, I heard someone had a huge crush on you?! Who is it?!" She jumps in excitement. "That's just a rumour, Sydney. No one has a crush on me, Now go back to your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll be waiting to try and move in on you while there's a lesbian sex scene going on." I turn her round and lightly nudge her out of the door. She just laughs as she skips down the corridor. There's a weird childish quality about her sometimes. I grab my phone and handbag, then take my red cloak-jacket thing that I own off of the hanger before leaving my dorm, locking it behind me. I put on my jacket and head out of the dorms, down a flight and out to the courtyard. "Nathan!" I hear from behind me, I would recognise that voice anywhere. I turn round to see Adam smiling back at me as he lightly jogs towards me, his guitar strung over his back. "Well, you're looking very Little Red Riding Hood today. Noah was looking for you earlier. Said he needed to see you urgently and I was to tell you if I saw you." Something's up... and it doesn't sound good... "Oh, by the way, do you have my CD? I really want it back." He looks at me, hopeful. "Oh, fuck man, sorry I forgot to bring it. Come by my dorm later, like 3 PM?" "I'll be there." "Do you know which way Noah went?" "He'll probably be at the smoking shelter." "Of course he would, well, Thanks!" I smile at him before walking off and round the corner, where I see Noah smoking at the shelter. "You do know smoking kills, right?" Noah just smiles back, staring at me. "What's wrong?" Noah looks down. "It's Zack..." I begin to get worried. "What about Zack? Has anything happened to him?!" "He's went missing..." |-|